1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a geometric construction system, more particularly to a geometric construction system including a plurality of flat frames of polygonal shape and a plurality of coupling levers for coupling the frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional geometric construction systems normally include a plurality of panels of polygonal shape, which can be coupled together to form two- and three-dimensional arrays. However, the thus-formed arrays are normally fixed in shape and cannot be instantly transformed from one shape to another without re-assembly of the panels.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a geometric construction system that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, a geometric construction system of this invention comprises: at least two substantially flat frames of equilateral polygonal shape, each of which defines a frame space therein and each of which includes equilateral side portions that confine the frame space, and equilaterally spaced apart pivotal parts that are disposed within the frame space and that are connected to the side portions; and at least a coupling lever that has two opposite pivotal ends respectively pivoted to a selected one of the pivotal parts of one of the frames and a selected one of the pivotal parts of the other one of the frames so as to permit the frames to be turnable relative to the coupling lever.